


Immortality is a Curse

by GreekGeek100



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Drowning, F/M, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad BadBoyHalo, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tales of the SMP are mentioned, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), does a child dying count as that?, if parent killed them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100
Summary: Dream was born immortal. What many believed was a blessing, when in reality its a curse.Inspired by caydiink (gayleb), so please check them out!Also, for some reason i could not stop laughing at the bookmark 'Immortal Dreeeeeee' so thanks for the laugh!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Past Clay | Dream/Original Character
Comments: 32
Kudos: 403
Collections: Continued





	1. Swallow my pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take me to my grave (but don't you cry for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024838) by [caydiink (gayleb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleb/pseuds/caydiink). 



> Please check out caydiink (gayleb). They make some great fics!

Immortality is said to be a blessing. The way to live forever, see what your friends and family never could get to see! Never  live-in pain and misery!

It is a curse. Watching everyone die around you, unable to join them at all. You can still be injured and get sick, but you do not die from them. 

Dream was immortal. The village he was born in learned this when they  attempted to kill him because his mother was a witch. 

Dream assumed he was unable to die because his mother could not bear to lose her youngest child.  His sister, Drista, had been killed by their father when Dream was a toddler.  His mother was  distraught , barely left her room for days. The only time she came out was to do what Dream later knew was kill his father. 

His mother did not leave his side at all after that.  She became a  helicopter parent.

The village found out she was a witch one night, and they burned her at the stake. He could remember her yelling at him to run, get away as fast as he could. He was ten a t the time.

The villagers caught him though, and one slit his throat.

He could not breathe.

It was painful as well.

He did not die though.

The villagers left him, knowing there was no way to kill him anymore. 

He was found by a man named  Arkl ,  who raised him for  ten years.  Arkl  disappeared though,  leaving Dream to fend for himself once more.

It was a year later that he stopped aging.

He spent decades, and he still looked like he was 21. The only change was scars and his hair had grown longer.

He moved into a village when he was 96. ‘Not  a very good town’ Town is what it was  called.

Soon everyone started dying. 

Dream did not care as much as he thought he would.

He stayed uncaring when bodies were  found, and executions were made. 

Until Robin was killed . The young orphan boy that reminded him of the sister he barely knew.

It was at his execution that Dream saw  Arkl again.

He looked younger than he remembered. 

Dream later learned that this was not  Arkl , this was a man names Karl.

It was  decades after the village went mad that he saw Karl again.

Dream had just turned 165 when he saw Karl again.

He looked the exact same as he did 70 years ago.

Still younger than  Arkl though.

He met Karl again year later. And then years after that.

He  concluded that Karl was also immortal.

But  if he was immortal, why didn’t he remember Dream?

Why was he younger?

Dream ignored those facts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream lived many different lives.

Each one ended once the last of his friends and family died. 

He told them that he could not join them in the afterlife when they were on deaths door, and many were sad at that.

Some grew angry, jealous that he would never die. 

He felt betrayal whenever that happened. 

It was the day he turned 1048 that he met new friends. 

He met George and  Sapnap first. Both became good friends with him quickly, eventually introducing him to BadBoyHalo. 

Soon enough the four of them became more. Wilbur joined, followed by Tommy,  Tubbo and many others. 

Everyone was happy for a few years. Everything was amazing!

And then Wilbur and some other created  L’Manburg .  He was happy for them at first, exited that they were fitting in in the Dream SMP. 

Then  Jsclatt joined and became president. 

It hurt him to watch his  friend's fight. He tried to stop it, but then he only made it worse.

What made him snap was when Wilbur was killed. 

Hes seen people die before, but for some reason this allowed him to destroy everything he worked for and wanted. 

He made himself the villain, thinking he was helping everyone. Soon enough he had lost all his friends.

He saw Karl again, the youngest  Hes ever seen him. Karl  did not even recognize him from the last time they had seen each other. 

It was not long until he found out that Karl’s a time traveler.  Mortal . 

Karl had gone back in time to raise Dream, so something must have happened in the timeline  Arkl -Karl- had raised him.

But would was worse than this?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream was sitting on the beach  when they came for him. He stared out at the  crystalline liquid as the wind  blew against his unmasked face . It felt nice, like his mother was playing with his hai r like when he was a child.  He heard the crunch of sand behind hi m.  Dream pulled the mask back down to cover his face,  having only show his face to a few people. He  did not want to  change tha t today. 

There were more than four people behind him. He could hear their breathing behind him , the shift in fabric, and the sound of metal hitting metal.

He turned his head to look at the newcomers . Amongst them were the butcher army and the three  M uffinteers minus him. Sam was also there. 

Dream looked away. Not wanting to see the looks of hatred and  pity on their faces. Why would they pity him?

“ Dream” Bad sounded so sad. It made Dream  hate himself. How could he have hurt the demon who did nothing but look out for him during the years they have known each other?

D ream stared at the moon. It looked so beautiful reflected in the lake. 

That was the last thing he saw before a heavy object hit the back of his head and everything went black. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- \-------------------------------------------------

It must have only been half an hour since he was knocked out.  The moon was still in the same place. The only difference was that Dream was in chains and he was on a boat. Sam was standing there, anchor in hand.

“I'm sorry Dream.” Sam sounded so emotionless yet was obviously upset. George and  Sapnap were standing behind him, staying as close to each other as possible. Bad was beside him, tears in his eyes.

The anchor was attached to the chains around his legs. Dream could tell something bad was going to happen, but he did not know what. 

“I love you.” Whatever will happen,  at least he could say that once more. His friends refused to meet his eyes at that.

“It won't hurt, I promise!” Bad was trying to seem happy for his green friend.  It is hard to do so when you cannot stop crying yourself. 

Dream found out what he meant when he was pulled towards the edge of the ship.  They were going to drown him, under the impression that he would die peacefully.  Oh, how wrong they were. 

Dream turned back to his friends. This was going to be the last time they would see him. He was sure of it.  If they knew he could never die, then they would not be doing this.

“Wait -” Dream tried to warn them, tell them that the  peaceful death they wanted to give him would on ly bring everlasting pain for him. He  did not get the chance  though because Sam had pushed him into the water. 

The anchor dragged him down toward the bottom, the chains around his arms and legs restricting him from pushing upwards. Dream tried to hold his breath, but soon he opened  it. He intended to get more air, but instead was met with salt water. He coughed,  attempting to rid his lungs  of the liquids. It did nothing though. Soon he reached the bottom, and the pain of having no air became unbearable. 

He watched as the boat sailed away, taking the last people he would ever see with it.

He died. Over and over. The fish always came, trying to get him. All it took was the  swift movement of his head and they swam away.

The sea plants soon overtook him, claiming him as their own.  Soon he lost the strength to fight, letting himself be covered in them. 

He  did not know how long it had been. Soon the chains rusted, growing weaker and becoming breakable. Had it not been for  muscle  atrophy , he would have broken out and gotten to the surface. 

His hair grew longer, now past his shoulders. The mask was also broken, barely left at all.  So much for keeping his face a secret.

Soo n the chains fully broke. Dream had been in between sleep and the latest death when it happened. He  did not know until he was floating upwards towards the  surface.

He  did not know how long it took, but soon he reached it . He gasped, drawing  air for the first time in what he thought was years. The frigid air bit at his skin, but he did not care. He could breathe again. He could  find a way home!

That wish was eliminated, because soon he started sinking again, too weak to stay above the water. 

He could see a shadow above him, coming closer. Dream passed out once more, the shadow  only a few feet away from him. 


	2. Comfort the injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have made this longer, but i wanted to get it out as soon as possible!  
> I may end up doing a third chapter if i have time, but if not please dont be upset!
> 
> Caydiink has released the first part of the story this is inspired by's sequel, so if you can find it i suggest reading it as well, its really good!

Dream woke up warm and dry. Something he has not felt for a long time. There were voices all around him, all too quiet and too loud for him at the same time. He stayed still, as relaxed as possible. He did not want whoever had him to find out he was conscious. 

Arms were holding him, keeping him close. It was as if they were afraid that he would vanish when they let go. Dream found comfort in listening to their heartbeat. The hums whenever they talked. 

Warm hands were gently stroking his hair. It felt nice. 

Dream sat in the strangers embrace for what felt like hours. Soon the talking died down, leaving only the sound of many people breathing and some snoring. He pried one of his eyes open, looking around the room. 

He tried to choke back a sob. Surrounding him were his friends. They looked older, but it most certainly was them. 

Looking up at the person holding him is what made him cry. 

It was George. 

The one he longed to see the most while under the water. 

The boy that he had once called his lover. 

Technically they could still be lovers, as they did not break it off when Dream was ‘Executed’. 

Dream stared up at the other. 

He could feel the tears running down his face. 

He did not care though. 

He was back with his beloved, and that all that mattered to him. 

He fell asleep again, content to be in the brown-haired boys' arms. 

He woke again to yelling. 

George was still holding him, but this time he was squeezing him close. 

A sure sign that something was wrong. 

And then the boy yelled at whoever else was yelling. 

“I won't let you kill him!” His voice sounded angry and heartbroken at the same time. “I lost him once, I don’t want too again!” 

He could immediately tell the boy was talking about him. 

He heard an angry sigh. “I don’t care if you don’t want to lose him. Hes still a villain and needs to be taken care of!” 

That sounded like Jack. 

Peeling his open enough to not be noticed confirmed it was indeed jack. 

He closed it quickly, hoping nobody saw it open. 

To his dismay, he was noticed. 

“He opened his eyes!” Someone shouted. 

Dream could feel all the eyes in the room direct to him. 

He kept his eyes closed and stayed as relaxed as possible though. 

“Are you sure?” Another asked quietly. 

There was a moment of silence before they spoke again. “I saw his eyes close; I swear on church prime!” 

Dream knew how important that is, he helped create it after all. 

There was no point in hiding, and so he peeled his eyes open once more. 

There was a chorus of gasp as they saw his pale green eyes, it had been so long. 

Georges grip on him only tightened as Jack took a step forward. 

“How are you alive?!” He snarled, baring his teeth. “You should have died fifteen years ago!” 

Dream eyes widened slightly. 

Fifteen years?! 

How could it have been so long? 

It felt like a year ago he had been pushed into the water, five at most. 

Maybe it's because Hes immortal that he didn’t notice. 

He doesn’t have an internal clock like the mortals he had met. 

Dream tried to answer him, but his voice has not been used in so long. 

He couldn’t speak. 

He could barely move. 

Jack didn’t seem to notice this and kept yelling incoherent words at him. 

Dream couldn’t pay attention, instead looking up at the trembling for that was George. 

The boy was having a panic attack. 

Dream could remember years ago when he would wake up to his lover sobbing while trying not to wake him. 

With as much strength as he could muster, he moved his hand to the boy's thighs. He started rubbing soothing circles on the fabric. 

George was the only one that noticed, thankfully. 

It took ten minutes for Jack to calm down enough to be quiet. 

If Dream were able to die permanently, he would be dead from the bone crushing hug George had him in. 

Niki had taken Jack out to calm down even more, and everyone attention turned back to him. 

“Can you speak?” Bad sounded even more tired than before. 

Dream was still too weak to do anything, and so he opted to blink his eyes slowly. 

Bad seemed to understand. 

“Blink once for yes, twice for no.” Eret was the one that said that. 

And so, they spent the next few minutes asking and answering yes or no questions. 

And then Karl asked the 1000-dollar question. 

“Are you immortal?” Dreams eyes widened slightly, surprised that Karl figured it out. 

Well, Karl had raised him after all. 

He blinked once and there was a collective silence throughout the room. 

And then Dream feels himself drift off once more. 

In the arms of his lover, surrounded by others he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments help motivate me to write more, so if you liked this please leave some!  
> <3<3  
> please check out Caydiink!


	3. Take the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter then the rest and im sorry it took so long to make  
> I wrote this this morning lmao  
> To Lauranen who bookmarked 'dreams old. like really really old."  
> Yes, he is extremely old lol  
> Have a great day!  
> <3

Jack had to be quiet. If this plan was going to work, he needed to not wake anyone up.

Dream was back. The  damn bastard that ruined his life.

Jack was going to kill him and try to kill Tommy as well. Niki had agreed to help.

But was killing them enough? No. Torture is better.

Messier, but a better method.

Dream was too weak to move, so he would be easier to get. George would have an iron grip on him though, so that would be hard.

Tommy would fight back.

That would be hard.

And  so, he set to work.

Someone was pulling Dream away from George. He struggled to get away from them, but he was still too weak to pull away.

He  was thrown into a room hours later, crying out in pain as he landed on his bad arm. 

Someone was pulling him up, and it was gentler  than whoever kidnapped him. 

“Hey, Dream?” Tommy, the kid that was closer to Dream then the boy knew. “ You okay?”

Dream blinked once, hoping the boy would understand. 

Tommy gave a relieved sigh and smiled.

Dream was reminded of who he got that smile from.

Forty-nine years  ago, Dream met a woman, someone that he loved so much they had a child.

The child was perfect, but never met Dream. His mother told him about his father, and Dream watched as the boy tried to find him. Never did. 

Dream missed his  ex-wife , even though he had George now. 

Lynessa Anne Watson was her name, and their son was Philip Soot Watson.

Tommy’s his grandson, but the  boys' father never knew that, let alone himself.

Phil had always looked more like Dream, but there were some features that he got from Lynessa.

The blue eyes and the wings were some of them. Wilbur, Phils other son,  had the same brown hair and love for music.

It made Dream happy to see her in them, even if she died decades ago. 

Tommy also had those blue eyes, and the  stubborn nature that made Dream first fall in love with her. 

“ I'm scared.” Tommy whispered, loud enough for Dream to hear.

Dream used little strength and nuzzled his head into the boys ’ chest.

George looked around, confused. Where was Dream?

His eyes widened as he saw everyone asleep, everybody but Niki, Jack,  Tommy, and Dream. 

Something was wrong.

Something was extremely wrong.

_ “ _ _ Don't _ _ you think it's better to help him?” _ _ A voice told  _ _ another. _

_ “No, he must learn how to join us on his own.” _ _ They  _ _ responded. _

_ “ _ _ It's _ _ been millennium since he discovered his immortality.” _ __

_ “It does not  _ _ matter; _ _ he must do it on his own.” _

_ The first voice sighed as they stared at the scene before them. _

_ “He will be okay.” the other voice assured them.  _

_ They hope  _ _ that’s _ _ true. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originaly going to make Dream his father, but i thought grandfather was better lol  
> Sorry its short, but i hope you enjoyed!  
> <3  
> https://discord.gg/tgfrdtAd89  
> Join for updates to any of my stories or to just hang out if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> OwO  
> i tried...  
> I hope you guys like it as much as i loved writing it!  
> Make sure to leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it!  
> Its 9:05 here, so G'night to y'all! Hope you all have a great time!


End file.
